1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to vacuum suction bases and, more particularly, to a vacuum suction base being able to adjust the suction force.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, a vacuum suction base includes a base defining a cavity and a suction piece mounted on the bottom of the base. After the vacuum suction base is put on a smooth surface, users manipulate the suction piece until all the air in the cavity of the base is removed from the cavity, and the periphery of the suction piece is tightly contacted with the surface. A substantial vacuum space is generated between the surface and the suction piece, thus the vacuum suction base is absorbed on the surface. However, the suction force of the vacuum suction base is usually not adjustable.
Therefore, what is needed is a vacuum suction base with suction adjusting function alleviating the limitations described above.